


I'll show you who makes you feel good

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Rated M, Smut, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x fanfiction, monsta x one shot, monsta x wonho, shin hoseok - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: Wonho just can't wait to get his girl home





	I'll show you who makes you feel good

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : explicit sexual content, language, oral, overstimulation, (a tiny little bit of bondage? ), ...

He had been waiting all night to get her home, during dinner, during the drinks after all he had in mind was her and having his way with her. It didn’t help that she had pulled out that little red dress he simply loved on her and a pair of heels that had his head spinning with all the possibilities. As much as he loved the outfit the looks and stares that came along with it had him clenching his fists to control himself, he didn’t like being overbearing especially when they spent a rare evening out in town, so he took it in strides, tension and possessiveness rising as the night went on. She had been ordering their drinks at the bar, knowing well that she would most likely be served faster than him, when he spotted a guy hitting up conversation with her. It took all his self-control to stay seated and not rush to her side to wrap a possessive arm around her waist and glare at the guy. He saw her smile and was ready to get up when he noticed she was just telling him to back off, in more polite words of course but nonetheless it had the effect that Wonho, getting the male away from her. She came back with drinks soon after and scooted close to her boyfriend who latched onto her immediately. He had pulled her close, his hand resting on her inner thigh, as high as the dress let him and his lips were to her ear. He wanted to go home, immediately.

As the door to their apartment closed behind them, he let her walk in first and followed a smirk painting his lips, he stalked behind her like a feline stalking a prey. He followed quietly as she made her way to their bedroom and as soon as she had walked through the door and passed her vanity he had her pinned to it her back pressing against his chest. He had her locked in place on hand on each side of her leaning on the vanity. He pushed his hands closer to each other as he pushed himself against her, his hips expertly rolling against her ass making her arch her back as she felt his erection pressing against her. She sighed arching her back and leaning her head on his shoulder. This simple move had her already alert and it made Wonho smirk as he finally placed his hands on her body, one wrapping around her waist to rest just below her ass the other settling itself on her shoulder. His lips locked onto her neck and he started kissing and gently biting the skin, occasionally sucking gently until he was satisfied with the mark he left before moving higher and lower. He smirked against her skin and tightened his hold on her already feeling her giving in to him. He felt her struggle to stay up and was fully satisfied with the fact that he was the only one who could make her feel that way with only his mouth.

He pulled away to turn her around pressing her close to him, his hand ghosting on her body leaving fire trails as the other held her up and against him before he pulled down the zipper holding the dress on her body. And there she was, wearing only a pair of lacy red panties and matching strapless bra. He felt himself grow harder if that was even possible at this point. He leaned in to kiss her and as soon as his lips touched her he pulled her up onto the vanity. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist searching much needed friction, he knew he was driving her mad by dragging it out but he wanted to prove a point, he wanted to reminded her that he was the only one that could make her feel the way she did. Not that she had forgotten but he felt the need to show it after all the stares she had gotten that evening. He pulled away much to her disapproval.

  * Hush now baby, he cooed as he started unbuttoning his shirt.



He quickly shook it off his shoulders revealing his toned and muscular body, no matter how many times she had seen it, she still stared at his sculpted chest, no matter how many times she ran her hand over his insane body it still looked unreal. She reached out to touch him but her quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, clicking his tongue.

  * Tsk, tsk, not tonight baby, tonight I think you need to be reminded of who makes you feel good, he whispered before kissing her hard.



His tongue quickly parted her lips and explored her mouth making her moan into his, she was already putty in his hands and he loved his. She caved in so easily, letting him take control of the kiss, gladly handing over dominance to him as he sucked and nibbled on her lips. He eventually pulled back to kiss along her jaw and down her neck his free hand trailing fire down her stomach and finally between her legs. He ran his fingers over her covered folds and moaned in satisfaction against her skin.

  * So fucking wet for me already baby? He hummed. Is that all for me, hm? He asked running his fingers over her wet core making sure he applied pressure on her clit.



The reaction was instant; she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

  * Sorry, I didn’t quite get that baby girl… Who makes you this wet?
  * You, she managed to breathe out as he ran his fingers over her folds over and over.



She started moving her hips against his hand and that is when he pulled away.

  * Tsk, tsk, not yeah sweetheart, not yet…



He let go of her wrist and her arms immediately dropped to his shoulders before roaming his body. He pulled her closer to the edge of the vanity, her legs wrapped around his waist as her reached around her to unclasp her bra freeing her breasts. His hands slid up her sides, up around her shoulders, ghosting around her neck and sliding down to her boobs. He locked lips with hers in a sloppy kiss as he gently pinched and flicked her nipples making her moan and grind against his still clothed hips creating the friction she was desperate for. The rough fabric of his black jeans against the flimsy lace of her panties along with his ministrations to her breasts and his tongue brushing harshly against hers had her getting closer to the edge. She was already so close and he could feel her wetness through his pants and briefs and wasn’t surprised when she pulled away from the kiss, arching herself further into his hands and hips her head thrown back in pleasure as she rolled her hips erratically, panting, moaning, splurging a thread of incoherent words as he watched her reached her peak.

  * That’s it baby, come for me, he groaned out as he bucked his hips against her.



He rolled his hips into hers his hands resting around hers, him too enjoying the friction she was creating. He hummed in pleasure and bucked his hips one last time before she let out a cry, stilling all movement. He pulled away letting her lean back against the mirror of her vanity as she came down from her high and took the time to pull off his pants and underwear. He watched her chest heave up and down rapidly as her head lolled from side to side pleasure painting her features he couldn’t help but wrap his hand around his hard length as he watched her breathing slow down becoming regular. She finally opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his and slid off the furniture before stalking towards him. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, his sculpted muscled torso rippling under her fingers as she grazed them down lower and lower until her hand joined his around his hard cock, she started pumping her hand along his shaft kissing and nibbling at his neck leaving her own marks. He leaned his head forward savoring her touch, his hands grabbing onto her ass pushing down her panties and she stepped out of them never pulling her hand away from his shaft or her lips from his neck. She eventually pulled away and started kissing down his body, she bent her knees dropping lower and lower until she got on her knees. She licked him from the base of his hard dick to the tip and gently sucked on him taking a small part of him in her mouth. He clenched his teeth and moaned out her name and pulled way just as she was about to take him in deep. Before she could even register what was happening she was on the bed her legs spread wide and his fingers were running between her wet folds.

  * Mmmh, he hummed running his tongue between her breasts. Tonight, is all about showing you who makes you feel good.



He pulled away from her pulling out a whimper from her lips, he leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a pair of tacky pink fluffy handcuffs, he smirked at her taking her hands and handcuffing her before tying the chain linking the cuffs to the bed’s headboard with a piece of rope. The sight of him hovering over her as he worked on making sure she wouldn’t be able to mover her hands combined with being restrained had her getting wetter and bringing her thighs together to find a way to get some friction but he quickly pulled them apart. Wonho ran his hands up and down her thighs, each time getting closer to her dripping center, when his fingers finally grazed her wet lips she moaned loudly bucking her hips up.

  * Please, she begged her breath ragged.
  * What do you need baby? The man asked his fingers ghosting over her clit.
  * You, I need you… she panted in anticipation.



He hummed at her answer before placing his hands on the mattress on each side of her head, he rested on his elbows his body barely touching hers as he kissed her lips hard and quick before pulling back up.

  * I’m going to need you to be a bit more specific, he whispered into her ear raising his body as she arched herself trying to feel her on him. What do you want me to do?
  * Anything! Touch me please! She begged.



And those words brought a smug grin to his lips.

  * With pleasure, he responded.



He pulled away and she gasped when she felt his tongue lap her juices, he held her hips down as her eagerly licked her pussy, flattening his tongue as he dragged it between her folds up to her clit. She was reduced to a moaning mess, her back arched and he held her hips down with a strong grip making sure they wouldn’t buck up. She moaned and let out little noises as he wrapped his lips around her swollen bundle of nerves and flicked it with his tongue.

  * Aaah, god, oh god, she panted pulling on the restrains wanting nothing more than to grab onto is hair and push him closer to her hot center.



He smirked against her as he sucked gently and pushed in two fingers into her, causing her to scream out his name. She was close, he could feel her shaking, her walls clenching around his fingers as he pumped them in and out faster and sucked on her clit, within a few pumps of his hand she clenched around them hard as she screamed his name. He quickly pulled them out and liked up all her juices as she came on his face. He lapped at her making her tremor and ride her orgasm longer, he lapped until she almost couldn’t take anymore. He felt himself grow harder at the sight of her once again breathing heavily her legs spread wide for him, he wanted to bury himself deep inside off her when he saw her sprawled like that hair fanned around her blissful face. He reached over to untie her and took of the cuffs and as soon as she was free she pulled him down for a kiss. It was nothing sweet it was urgent and wanting and sloppy but he kissed her back with just as much passion bringing them onto their knees, his cock sliding between her legs and sliding between her folds as they kissed hand roaming everywhere, wanting to touch every part of each other, pressing each other closer and close. Her nails dug into his back dragging down as her sucked on her tongue and squeezed her ass.

He couldn’t wait anymore he needed to be buried inside of her, he had grown so hard that it was almost painful. Both knew they wouldn’t last long once her was inside her. He got her on all her elbows and knees facing the mirror as he lined up his cock with her entrance. She closed her eyes in anticipation but they popped open when his hand came down on her ass. She moaned as the slight sting and the pleasure it brought her knowing he would soon burry himself deep into her. He spanked her a couple of times as he slid his cock between her wet folds coating his with her juices and she kept closing her eyes. His hand came down a fifth time.

  * Open your eyes, he commanded and she obey and it sent a wave of pleasure through him making him groan in satisfaction. Look at us, I want you to see how good I make you feel, I want you to see yourself as you clench around my cock, he told her as he locked eyes with her through the mirror.



And he thrusted into her, making them both moan loudly as he filled her. He stilled for a moment but quickly started to thrust his hips when she bucked her hips back against his. He pushed himself slowly deep into her, pulled out almost completely before pushing back deep into her. Her eyes were locked on his as he threw his head back, teeth clenched as he tried to control his moves.

  * Har-harder, she panted out. F-f-Fuck me ha-h-har-der, f-fast-ter.



He opened his eyes to look at her through the mirror and let go his hold on her hips tightened as he started pushing into her deeper, faster. She felt him hit the right spot with each and every hard thrust of his hips, she was reduced to “oohs” and “aahs” as he grunted, feeling climax closing up on both of them he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her back up against his chest, her head fell back against his shoulder.

  * Ugh, ah, op-ah-pen your ey-es, he grunted as he held it in until she did.



When her eyes opened to look at the mirror, she saw his pleasure painted face and the sight of them linked was enough to make her clamp down around his cock. As he thrusted a few times before coming, not stopping his moving hips her snaked a hand around to rub circles on her clit making her come harder. He didn’t stop rubbing circles on her sensitive bud as soon as her orgasm was over she was over taken by another on from his never-ending ministration. He pulled out of her and pulled her down onto the mattress over him as she came down from her high.

They laid there for a while panting sweat covered bodies stuck to each other. He smiled as his arm wrapped around her panting form. After a while their breathing had gone back to normal and he thought she had fallen asleep since her breathing was calm. He looked at the ceiling thinking of everything and anything really, feeling unable to fall asleep, his mind going back to the sensations they had shared just moments before. He felt himself grow hard again at the thought of being inside her, her tight wall clenching around his cock as he made her come. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand wrapping around his hard member. She pushed herself up and looked down at him.

  * Well, it seems we’re not quite done for tonight, are we? She said smirking as she straddled him. You’re already up for round two? She whispered in his ear.



He shot up sitting straight and moved back so he could lean back against the headboard pulling her along with him. He wasted no time, once he could lean back, he lined himself with her entrance and pulled her down on him as he thrusted his hips up. She slid right onto him grabbing onto his shoulders, she rolled her hips and grinded on him arching her back at the feeling of riding him. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling of his cock being deep into her. Wonho guided her hips just the way he wanted her to move, having her rise and drop back down every now and then. Wonho made her rock her hips back and forth, making sure her clit rubbed against him. She changed it up with his cues, following whatever she felt he wanted her to do, as he guided her so he would hit that sweet spot every time she dropped down. Not long after he made her pick up the pace, feeling his and her climax being close, she was practically bouncing on his dick. Before she could realize what he was doing he had her on her back, her legs over his shoulders as he pulled out completely before thrusting into her hard and deep hitting that spot, he repeated the move over and over until he felt her clamp harder than she ever had this evening, feeling her walls tight around him sent him over the edge and once again he didn’t stop his thrusts as she milked him for all he had. His hand went to her clit again as he felt her come down from her high, he had barely touched her overstimulated bud that she was coming again.

He pulled out and gently got her legs off his shoulders, he got them tucked under the blankets.

  * What got into you tonight? She breathed out when she caught her breath.



He had pulled her flush against his chest and was snuggling into her neck.

  * Too many men looking at you, he mumbled against her skin.



She chuckled at his possessiveness.

  * I love you Wonho.
  * I love you too. God I love you so much.




End file.
